1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication-capable apparatus which can authenticate users.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of authentication-capable apparatus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No, 11-174920 discloses a digital copying machine in which when a predetermined reference time is exceeded after a keycard is set, it is judged that the set keycard has been left standing for a long period of time, and the keycard is temporarily invalidated inhibiting the use thereof.
In the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-174920, since not only the authenticated user, but also another person is allowed to use the apparatus within the reference time, unauthorized uses by an outsider may occur.
In order to prevent such unauthorized uses, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-71684 discloses an authentication-capable apparatus in which when a user, who is authenticated through ID input or card key setting, uses another external apparatus while desectioning from the authentication-capable apparatus, the use of the authentication-capable apparatus is restricted even within a reference time thereby reducing the time period during which unauthorized use or misuse may occur.
On the other hand, while a user, who has performed authentication input at an authentication-capable apparatus of a certain location, is away from the apparatus, an unauthorized user may steal a user ID or a keycard and may pretend to be the authenticated user to use it without authorization at an apparatus of a different location.
In such a case, the authentication-capable apparatus according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-71684 has a disadvantage in that an unauthorized user is allowed to use another apparatus, while an authorized user who has made an authentication input is restricted from using the authentication-capable apparatus.
In view of the above described circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide an authentication-capable apparatus which can prevent “spoofing” by unauthorized users, and a security system thereof.